koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Warriors Orochi
=Overview= Warriors (Musou) Orochi is a cross-over game created by Koei in which the Dynasty Warriors game series and Samurai Warriors series are combined. The game introduces 2 new characters - Orochi and Da Ji. Another new feature is the ability to form a party of 3 characters in your story or any charachers in Free Mode. Each character in Warriors Orochi is divided into three different categories: Speed, Technique, and Power. Each type has it pros and cons in the party depending on the battle at hand. The Game has since been made for the PC, PSP, and Xbox 360. Story Mode Opening http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FmUJmY_l7yA&feature=related =Story Modes Basics= You choose one of four forces being Shu, Wei, Wu, and the new Samurai stories each having it's own story eventually having to join with other forces for the ultimate battle at Koshi Castle defeating the Serpent King, Orochi. After completing a Story Mode, you may play the story with any character you have unloked, like in Free Mode. Shu From the introduction, Liu Bei was captured and supposedly killed while Zhao Yun is held in Ueda Castle where he loses all hope of any restoration of Shu. He is rescued by Zuo Ci, Shimazu Yoshihiro, and Xing Cai with Zuo Ci revealing that Liu Bei is still alive. Zhao Yun rejoices at this news and embarks on his journey to rescue Liu Bei. Characters Starters *Zhao Yun, Xing Cai, Shimazu Yoshihiro Allies *Ginchiyo Tachibana, Yue Ying, Magoichi Saika, Jiang Wei, Wei Yan, Yukimura Sanada, Pang De, Meng Huo, Zhu Rong, Goemon Ishikawa, Yuan Shao, Masamune Date, Miyamoto Musashi, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Zhuge Liang, Liu Bei, Battles *Ueda Castle, Hasedo, Nanzhong (twice), Cheng Du, Shizugatake, Huarong Pass, The Wu Territory, Jie Ting, Hu Lao Gate, Tedorigawa, Edo Castle, Xi Liang, Mikatagahara Wei In this story, Cao Pi takes command after his father Cao Cao has gone missing. As the new leader of Wei, Cao Pi agrees to form an alliance with Orochi after and offer sent by his strategist, Da Ji. Under this alliance, Cao Pi suppresses all rebelions under Orochi's command. Throughout this story, we see that Cao Pi has motives other than glorifying Orochi. Characters Starters *Cao Pi, Zhang Liao, Xu Huang Allies *Xu Zhu, Ishida Mitsunari, Zhang He, Nene, Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Pang Tong, Imagawa Yoshimoto, Huang Gai, Diao Chan, Oichi, Azai Nagamasa, Gan Ning, Zhen Ji, Dian Wei, Cao Cao Battles *Kuzegawa, Tian Shui, Nanzhong (twice), Xia Kou, Ji Province, Yiling, Saika Village, Odawara Castle, The Five Gates, Chen Cang, Liang Province, Yamazaki, He Fei Castle Wu For the kingdom of Wu, Orochi blackmails the Sun family into servitude with the life of Sun Ce's father Sun Jian's life as the consequence. As a "reward" of sorts, every time Sun Ce turns a rebellion leader to Orochi, he releases one of his hostages. The first to rebel, Sun Ce encounters more conflict in the form of his disapproving brother, Sun Quan and sister, Sun Shang Xiang. Characters Starters *Sun Ce, Ieyasu Tokugawa, Hanzō Hattori Allies *Zhou Yu, Mori Ranmaru, Taishi Ci, Fuma Kotaro, Lu Meng, Sakon Shima, Nō, Kunoichi, Sun Shang Xiang, Inahime (Ina), Da Qiao, Zhou Tai , Keiji Maeda, Sun Quan, Sun Jian Battles *Mt. Ding Jun, Chang Ban, Chang Shan, Odani Castle, Jian Ye, Osaka Castle, Wan Castle, Sekigahara, Anegawa, He Fei, Osaka Bay, Komaki-Nagakute, Ji Province, Chi Bi Samurai Here, the three major Daimyo Nobunaga Oda, Shingen Takeda, and Kenshin Uesugi each maintain a resistance force against Orochi but refuse to work with each other. Each daimyo instead of focusing on combining to defeat Orochi focus on gaining more people for their resistances to make themselves more powerful. Characters Starters *Oda Nobunaga, Mitsuhide Akechi, Hideyoshi Toyotomi Allies *Guan Ping, Huang Zhong, Ma Chao, Okuni, Xiao Qiao, Zhang Jiao, Lu Xun, Dong Zhuo, Ling Tong, Cao Ren, Sima Yi, Naoe Kanetsugu, Shingen Takeda, Uesugi Kenshin Battles *Xiang Yang, Honno-Ji, Kawanakajima, Kyushu, Xia Pi, Tong Gate, Si Shui Gate, Guan Du, Nagashino, Fan Castle, Odawara Castle, Wu Zhang Plains, Kanegasaki, Bai Di Castle =Free Mode Basics= Free Mode in Warriors Orochi works the same way that every other Warriors game works. You may use any character that you have unlocked in each of the story modes to form your dream party and take on any stage you have unlocked in the story modes as well. Category:Warriors Orochi Games